


King and Queen

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Roy asks something that will change Riza's life forever.





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the Royai Week (Picture prompt). 
> 
> At first, I wanted this to be an angst one-shot but then I changed my mind at the last second and wrote this. I tried to insert the theme of the picture prompt in some way of course.
> 
> I really hope you will like it. As always I checked multiple times my work but if you find some mistakes let me know, thank you!!!

 

_“But love was not a choice for me, I held my breath   and took a leap.  
And when I lose myself  you help stand so tall” _

_(Skin and Bones- Beth Crowley)_

  
*

 

Someone knocks on my door. There’s only one person who could be here, knocking like crazy, this late.

“Why are you here?”, I ask when I open the door.

“I was feeling lonely, my dear Lieutenant, and I just wanted some company”

  
“Surely there’s plenty of people that would be more than happy to spend some time with you”.

  
“I wanted _your_ company”, he admits.

“Ah, I understand”.

  
“Well… are you gonna leaving me out here? Or can I enter?”

  
“Of course you can”.

“Thank you”, he says closing the door.

  
“Hayate missed you, you know that?”

   
_I missed you._ But I can’t say that out loud even if I’m sure that he knows.

Hayate, perhaps hearing Roy’s voice, trots towards him in search of cuddles.

“He missed me, uh?”

“What are you hiding behind your back?”

  
“Oh nothing, just some flowers for my queen”, he says with a smile showing them to me.  
  
I roll my eyes. I see that his attitude didn’t change at all. Still giving flowers to every woman he meets, still enveloped in his ‘womanizer persona’, not that I should care at this point. I’m pretty much over him right now, I have to. This is what I keep telling myself, at least. It doesn’t matter how much I love him because there will be nothing between us, not now… not ever. The anti-fraternization law prevents many people to be with the person they love. I know many people in the military, who can’t be together because of this.

“Then why are you here? You should go to your queen and give her those flowers”.

“Of course, my queen”.

My eyes widen in shock. He just called me his queen?

“Beg your pardon”.

  
“You’re my queen, Riza”.

“Stop making fun of me, Roy”.

“I am not making fun of you, I would never do that to you”, he says “You know that, you know me”.

“Red roses”, I whisper “Do you know what they mean?”

  
“Of course I know”.

“Well you can place them on my bedside table, if you want”, I say “I will put them in a vase tomorrow”.

 

We go to my room while Hayate begins to play with one of the toys that Rebecca gave him as a gift.

  
“You keep your gun near your bed?”, he asks placing the flowers on the gun.

  
“Protection”.

“From whom?”

  
“I don’t know”, I say “But it’s for protection. I live alone, you know?”

“I can stay with you tonight”.

  
“Yo-you can’t”

“Nobody will ever see me”

  
“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of pretending”, he whispers taking my gun and putting the flowers in the barrel of the pistol “And you don’t need this in your house, nobody will hurt you, not as long I’m with you''.

“Tired of pretending?”

“I love you”.

“You love me?”

“Yeah. Always have and always will”

“I love you too”, I whisper

He approaches me while I back down until my back is against the wall.

“Just this once”

Then he kisses me. The moment his lips are on mine I feel complete, like this was meant to be since the beginning and if it wasn’t for the anti-fraternization law it would be the best day of my life.

He stops kissing me and place his forehead against mine.

“But we can’t”.

“Why do you think I came here? With those flowers knowing that you don’t even like them? Your grandfather made it. The law doesn’t exist anymore, I guess he really wants you to be my wife”.

“Your what?”, I ask in shock.

“My wife”.

He walks slightly away from me. His dark eyes are like the mirror of his soul and I know that he isn’t joking. My grandfather really menage to do that. I guess not only for us but for others as well.

“Marry me, Riza”

I keep staring at him in total shock.

“You had me from the first moment I met you. I’ve always loved you, Riza”.

For the first time in years I let myself cry tears of joy. Because this was something I thought would never happen. My heart is beating so fast that it almost hurts, and when the tears began to flown on my face I feel lighter. 

“It’s that a yes? Or a no? Because I don’t quite understand”.

 

I throw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I’ve never cried like this or felt so much happiness until now.

 

“Yes”, I whisper in his ear “But… how I’m gonna protect you?”

  
“Don’t worry about that”, he says.

“By the way I love roses, you know? I love them because you gave them to me. I love you, Roy”

  
“I love you too, but you already know that”.

  
“Tomorrow we will call our friends, and we will give them the good news”, I say “But for tonight… please stay with me”

  
“Always”.

 


End file.
